Rotten to the Core
thumb|250px "Rotten to the Core" é uma canção de abertura do filme original do Disney Channel, Descendentes, cantada por Mal, Evie, Jay e Carlos. Como introdução os descendentes vilões na Ilha dos Perdidos. Letras Versão do filme Mal: They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil That makes me glad Jay: '''A dirty no-good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home '''Evie: Ugh, so I've got some mischief In my blood Can you blame me? I never got no love '''Carlos: '''They think I'm callous A low-life hood I feel so useless '''Todos: '''Misunderstood! '''Mal e Evie: '''Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world! '''Coro: '''I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core '''Mal: '''Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that? I'm just... unique! '''Jay: '''What, me?, a traitor? Ain't got your back? Oh, we're not friends What's up with that? '''Evie: '''So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart? I made you hurt? '''Carlos: '''The past is past Forgive, forget The truth is You ain't seen nothing yet! '''Mal e Evie: '''Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world! (Instrumental) '''Coro: '''I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core Versão de Mundo de Vilões Let's set it off, oh yeah... Mirror, mirror, in the night, show a girl a little light! They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes a glad A dirty no-good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home So I got some mischief In my blood Can you blame me? I never got no love They think I'm callous (Ugh) A lowlife hood (Oh yeah!) I feel so useless Misunderstood... Hey! Mirror, mirror, on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world... I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core! Who could ask for more? I'm nothin' like the kid next, like the kid next door! I'm rotten to the (core!) I'm rotten to the.... Core! Listen up now Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that? I'm... I'm just unique What me, a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? Ugh, what's up with that? So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart? I made ya hurt? The past is past Forgive, forget... The truth is... You ain't see nothin' yet......! Mirror, mirror, on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world! I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core! Who could ask for more? I'm nothin' like the kid next, like the kid next door!... I'm rotten to the (core!) I'm rotten to the... Core! Ooh ooh ooh ooh... Original... Ooh ooh ooh ooh... Unusual... (Oh, yeah!) You could say what you want But we'II always be... Rotten to the core, Rotten to the core... Vídeos Descendants Cast - Rotten to the Core (From "Descendants") Sofia Carson - Rotten to the Core (From "Descendants Wicked World") Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Descendentes Categoria:Canções de Vilões Categoria:Canções de abertura Categoria:Canções em grupo Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de Heroínas